Hellish Summer
by A Raven's Nest
Summary: What do you get when you mix a brooding raven, a sunshiny blond with a bloody past, a lemony summer camp, and an underground world of crime that's out for their heads? A whole world of hell. SasuNaruSasu
1. Hell No

_Sound familiar? Well we decided that since this was her first story to begin with... Why not bring it back? For those who think this is plagiarism...We advise you to look up the original author (LemonyCrosby) and everything will make since. For all you new comers... Welcome, Enjoy, Review_

Hellish Summer

Chapter 1: Hell No

A certain black haired raven scowled at the sun for its intrusion on his room.

No Uchiha Sasuke was not happy, in fact he was pissed.

"…_But Biba-chan it would be good for you. Besides you need a bit of fresh air from that room of yours." Mikoto said trying to mollify her son but to no avail._

"_BUT A FUCKING SUMMER CAMP…"_

_Mikoto winced at the tone of volume. She sighed; he never used to be like this. She was right; Sasuke wasn't always the cold-hearted reptile he is today. In fact he made this transformation just recently, when Itachi, his older brother and ex-hero, ditched his family, namely him, for this whore he met on the corner. Mikoto was getting quite irritated of the yelling._

"_Enough Sasuke! You're acting like a stuck up brat! It is only for the summer, so go take your prissy self upstairs and pack!"_

_Sasuke heard the steel in his mothers voice, headed up the stairs, none too quietly though._

"Biba-chan," Mikoto said through the intercom that ran throughout the house, "breakfast is ready!" He cringed at the annoying nickname.

_I wish she would stop calling me that._ When Sasuke was three Mikoto took him to the zoo for the first time. There, he fell in love with the beavers. He would beg his mother to go back to the zoo every other day. Mikoto would watch fondly with tears in her eyes as her baby raven would laugh and point at the little animals. The name had stuck ever since.

"Yah yah, old hag" he muttered. But he sure would take his sweet time about it.

"And hurry your self up! I will _not _have you be late your first day!"

_Well, down with that thought._ He pulled on a dark muscle shirt over his well-toned pale chest, black jeans with several chains swinging to and fro from his waist. He grabbed his leather jacket from his bead post; he then put on his black sweatband and put it on his arm. As he picked up his duffel bag, Sasuke took a glance at himself in the mirror. Nodding to himself he thundered down the stairs violently before taking a seat at the table.

Sasuke didn't even look up when his mother sat a custom made omelet in front of him. The angry teen just simply glared at the grandfather clock of doom.

Uchiha Fugaku walked into the kitchen and shot a nasty glare at his son.

"I really don't appreciate you stomping through _my house_." He said coldly. Fugaku took his place at the head of the table, and grabbed the "_Timberland Times"_ From its designated space. He immediately flipped to the back where the records of all the stocks were located.

Mikoto served her husband his breakfast to which he grunted an "Hn" in gratitude. Ah, the typical "Hn", a critical characteristic of all Uchihas. It could be an I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you look, or the possible get-the-fuck-out-my-way, look or the almighty Hn meaning… 'Hn'.

Breakfast was eaten in silence as always, excluding the occasional flap of the newspaper. It made Sasuke sick. How could they act as though he _wasn't _going to hell on earth? He glared harder at the ancient Victorian clock that never failed to speed up imminent disaster. The hour hand was uncomfortably close to the 10. He sat squirming, inwardly of course, in his seat.

It was getting closer. Sasuke tried vainly to will the hand away, far, far away. But alas, Kami had not seem fit to bestow upon him the gift of time. He was getting desperate! The second hand…it just kept _moving_. Ten seconds to go and the teen was considering blowing at it, Uchiha pride be damned!

"Oh Biba-chan how time flies." The dark-haired women said cleaning up the finished, and unfinished in Sasuke's case, piling them in the empty sink. "Come on son, let's get going you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of camp!"

The raven glared a glare that would make bikers run for their mommas on their Harleys, and he happened to aim this glare at unfortunate little Johnny skipping down the block and the child spontaneously combusted, or at least that's what Sasuke fantasized. He is so sadistic. The poor child chose that moment to wave at the neighbors and was scarred for life by Satan's very own onyx eyes.

XXxXxXxXx

"Oi Brat! Get up, you're going to be late" Yelled a women with a generous chestand swinging blonde hair.

"Many more minutes!" Was the sleepy reply that came from the upstairs bedroom.

"Blondie if I have to come up there and get your lazy ass out of bed-!"

The blond was downstairs fork and knife in hand before she could finish her threat.

"What's to eat old hag?" He said with a goofy grin on his face, he ducked as a lamp went soaring passed his head. The blonde's grinned widened as a heaping plate of waffles was dumped on his plate.

"Eat up fast brat. We gotta pick up your bratty friend too!"

At hearing that, the hyperactive blonde sped up his eating pace. It was a miracle that the boy didn't choke on his food. In approximately 32.4 seconds later, the blonde boy pushed the now empty plate in front of him.

"I'm ready now!" He said loudly reaching for the front door handle.

"Aren't you going to change first?" She asked amused.

The boy looked down and scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Uh, yeah, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." The blonde ran up the stairs nearly tripping in his hurry. He ran into his closet and looked at everything, _hm lets see, there is orange shirt and orange sweats or maybe the orange muscle shirt and jeans, maybe an orange shirt and orange cargo pants. Ugh so many decisions. _He settled for a white t-shirt and orange cargo pants. He tied an orange headband to his head and slid on some orange Nikes.

"C'mon old hag lets GO!!!"

The women threw a nasty glare at her adopted son. The two blonds headed to the minivan and drove a couple blocks down the street. The worn blue minivan pulled up in front of a certain dog-lovers house. A little dog came into view yipping and barking happily at the smell of his favorite hyperactive blonde.

"Yo Naruto! Calm down Akamaru," said a rather wild looking boy emerging from inside the house, "You just saw him yesterday!"

"OI! WAIT A MINUTE DID THAT MUTT TAKE A SHIT ALREADY?" The blonde woman yelled from the front.

"Yeah I made sure of that, hehe." Said the brown-headed boy rubbing his head.

"Kiba I swear to god if that mutt as much as _squats_ in my car the wrong way—"

"Already taken care of Tsunade I promise," Kiba said getting a little defensive. "Besides, it was only once and he was scared I told you he didn't like clowns!"

"What ever kid just get in the car!"

Kiba yanked the car door open and Akamaru took the chance and pounced on Naruto.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto laughed and petted the dog trying to soothe it down to near sanity. When the dog was returned to sense, Naruto started.

"So what should we do this summer Kiba? How about dye all of Gai-sensei's spandex pink? Maybe we should post up Kakashi's pervy book on the camp website? Or we can let out all of Orochimaru-sensei's snakes out in the swimming pool! Icantbelievewe'refinallygoing backiwonderifanyoneremembersus!" Naruto took a giant breath and looked at Kiba expectantly.

Kiba concentrated for a few more seconds then replied.

"Ha. Yes. Yes. Hell no I hate those damn snakes! And after last year I doubt anyone can forget us."

The conversation continued in this manner. Naruto would ask a billion questions and Kiba would answer them with practiced ease. _This is going to be one hell of a summer. I can feel it._

If only the blond knew how right he was.

xXxXxXxXx

They had been driving for about two hours and our young raven was getting very irritated. For starters he hated sitting in a car or any secluded space for long periods of time. Even if it was a limo with leather seats, plush carpet, and a flat screen TV it was still secluded and it was moving. Not the best accommodations for Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at his mother who was watching The Hill Have Eyes 2.

"No not in there! IS YOU CRAZY!! AHH RUN! RUN!!!" She screams at the TV. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his deranged mother. He turned his attention towards the scenery outside trying to tune out his mother's shrieks of panic. His eyes turned to saucers when he realized that they were very far from civilization.

"What is this, this… place? There isn't a building in sight!" He frantically moved to the other window searching for some sign of technology. But the only thing to greet his search was a sign saying welcome to Lemon Fields. (2)

"It's a little place called the country. Oh look Biba-chan; we're almost there!"

_God is laughing at me._ The raven thought gloomily.

XXxXxXxXx

"…173 bottles of sake on the wall, 173 bottles of sake, you take one down pass it around 172 bottles of sake on the wall…"

Tsunade was practically pulling her hair at this point. Just a few more miles and…

"YES THANK YOU KAMI!!! WE'RE ALMOST THERE I SEE THE SIGN! THE SIGN OF SALVATION!"

Naruto and Kiba just looked at each other puzzled then looked out the window. The worn sign of Lemon Fields was approaching.

"Yo Naruto come see dis!" said Kiba excitedly from the back seat.

"What's up ma— Whoa!" They had just caught sight of a stretch limo heading the same direction behind them. The two teens just looked at the limo in awe then looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"Ha! They do know that this is a one-way street to Camp Lemon, right?" Naruto asked finally recovering wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'll give the rich suckers a month." Said Kiba drying his face.

"Dude, it was a stretch limo. I'll give them a week"

They both busted out laughing again and even Tsunade gave a small smirk.

The rest of the ride was spent making rude comments and joke about the loaded people in the limo.

"All right brats enough insults, we're here!"

The two teenagers grabbed their bags and bounded out of the car and ran straight towards a lazy looking brunette leaning up against a tree. The poor kid didn't even see it coming he was on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Argh, you idiots, get off me!" The boy yelled obviously annoyed by being rudely knocked out of his thoughts, literally.

"Aww Shika we missed you too." They said helping their friend to his feet.

Nara Shikamaru was his name. Three very important things you should know about Shikamaru. Number one, first and foremost he is extremely lazy – I mean who ever heard of sleeping more than half the day-, second and almost as important was that he was a genius in fact the word "genius" is a huge understatement; rumor has it that Harvard sent him an application at age 16 to help them work on a cellular regeneration project but he turned it down because it was to "troublesome" and would rather stay at home as a normal teenager. And number three he tends to say "troublesome" a lot.

"Yo Shika we saw a limo headed here right behind us!"

"Yah, and it was a _stretch_ limo!"

The lazy teenager cracked an eye open and the teens took it as a sign to continue.

"Hey look there it is!" The stretch limo pulled up beside the blue minivan.

"C'mon let's go check out the rich studs, shall we?"

The three boys made their way back to the minivan where they saw Tsunade making conversation with a pale dark-haired woman. Tsunade caught sight of the three boys and motion them over to her.

"Oh nice to see you again Shikamaru, how's Temari?"

A small blush adorned Shikamaru tanned face, "She's doing well Tsunade-san."

Kiba and Naruto snickered but was silenced by bonks on the head by Shikamaru.

"Itai" They mumbled.

"Anyways I called you because I wanted you to meet someone. Everyone this is Mikoto Uchiha and her son-"

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume," Shikamaru finished, everyone looked at him stunned.

"You have presumed correctly." Everybody stiffened as a pale boy emerged from the limo dusting of his jacket looking around unimpressed.

"God, he really is a fucking genius!" Kiba whispered. Naruto nodded his head and a smirk formed on his lips.

_Ha he looks like just the type. Man I can't wait to get under his skin._

"And just what are you smirking at, dobe?" Said a smirking Sasuke.

Naruto's smirk fell into a frown, "Don't call me dobe, teme!"

Sasuke looked bored, "Hn. Whatever. Mother I'm going to go find where my room number is."

The raven didn't wait for a response and headed towards camp. "Dobe." He said just low enough so only the blond. Naruto's face contorted and was about to make a retort but Tsunade spoke up first.

"So it was nice to meet you Mikoto"

"The pleasure was all mine Tsunade"

As soon as Mikoto left in her limo, Tsunade rounded on the three teenagers.

"Shikamaru I want you to keep an eye on these two."

"Hey we can watch ourselves!" Said a hyperactive blonde who never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Shut it brat! I want a spot less record. Cause if the police come to _my_ asking to identify a blonde and brunette I'll let your asses rot in jail. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." They answered.

Tsunade opened the door to her minivan climbed in and waved a good bye, which the teens returned, and drove into the distance.

"Well let's go find that pervert and get our room numbers!" Naruto said and the three headed towards Camp Lemon.

XXxXxXxXx

A silver-haired man stood in the middle of a ring of teenage delinquents…I mean kids. His mask hung over half of his face and he had a scar going down his eye.

"Welcome to Camp Lemon. My name is Hitake Kakashi, and we here at Camp Lemon want the best for our campers so we ask that we all follow the etiquette rules and- oh ok lets cut the shit."

Most new campers jaws – with the exception of Sasuke- dropped a few inches but Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru just looked amused.

"Now I'm gunna say it my way. Most of you are here because your parents are tired of you making their life a shit-hole, some are here because some of their parents thought they needed some fresh air," Sasuke's eye twitched at this. "And some of you are here because you actually want to be, strangely." His eyes land on Naruto and Kiba, "But let me get something straight, if you brats are planning on making trouble," His eyes once again rest on Naruto and Kiba. "Then you can call your parents and have them haul your ass outta here. You guys got it?"

The stunned campers nodded their heads.

"Good now everyone stand and when I point to you tell us your name, where you live, and something that you like and dislike."

The teenagers stood unenthusiastically, and Kakashi pointed at his first vict- erm student. She was a girl about the age of sixteen. Her hair was a surprising bubble-gum pink tied back in a long ponytail. She wore a tight t-shirt with a pink miniskirt way too short to be legal.

"Try not to be jealous," She started arrogantly. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I live in Timberland Park. Let me see one thing that I like," Her eyes traveled over the ring of people and she almost fainted at what she saw. "Yes, I like dark hair, pale skin, and muscular guys." Sasuke groaned, another fan girl. "I dislike animals, they are disgusting." Kiba and Akamaru both growled at this.

Sakura sat down and everyone stared at her. **The **Haruno Sakura. **The** daughter of the multi-billionaires Hirota and Yuria Haruno?

_Well that explains the Timberland Park, man she is way out of my league. _ Thought Naruto.

Timberland Park was of an equal to Beverly Hills only the wealthy business owners, borne royals, or lottery winners reside there.

"Ok then." Kakashi started. "How about you." He pointed at a heavyset kid with reddish orange hair who was currently destroying a can of Pringles. The kid stood from his seat on a log.

"My name –munch- is Akimichi Choji. I also live in Timber –munch- land Park; -munch- I love Pringles, Coke, and -munch- cheese. I can't stand," He shudders, "healthy foods."

_Wow I feel out of place._ Thought our poor Naruto. The Akimichi were very wealthy people. Why? Because they owned all of the grocery stores of the coast of Japan!

This went on for about 20 more minutes. Until Kakashi reluctantly pointed to our hyperactive blonde. Naruto exchanged a look with Kiba who smirked and nodded his head.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said normally, which caused Kakashi to brace himself for the worst. "And I unlike the rest of you rich bitches live in Eve Brooke, I dislike stuck up rich prats," His eyes found Sasuke. "But I **love **ramen. Thank you for your time." He bowed respectfully and resumed his position by Kiba who looked like he was going to explode.

Shikamaru looked between his to friends, and asked himself again why he befriended such idiots, but the corners of his mouth twitched as he looked around at the shocked faces of the campers.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "Okay then, and let's see how about you?" Kakashi pointed his index finger at a certain raven that was trying to burn a hole through the ground.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Timberland Park. Like quiet. Dislike," He then set his gaze on our blue-eyed blond, "Dobes." He smirked as Naruto smoldered.

Kakashi felt the tension between the two teenagers and hurriedly finished the orientation.

"There now that everyone is acquainted, Iruka will give you your room numbers." And with that the silver-haired man turned on his heel and disappeared into one of the cabins.

Naruto looked around and was pleased to see that nothing had changed. The air still smelled like lemons and fresh cut grass. Same creaky boards that made up floors and woodsy smell radiated around each cabin. The same mess hall where three years ago Naruto met his best friends Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hellooo? Earth to Blondie!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you comin or what I'm tired of haulin these bags?"

"Yah yeah! I'm comin Dog Breath!"

"Let's go Aka." The small dog came out of its resting spot and gladly trotted beside his master.

XXxXxXxXx

"Hey Iruka did you miss us?" The blond asked as they approached the main cabin.

A brown-haired man sighed and chuckled; "I thought you would be back again Naruto."

"So how are you and Kakashi getting along?" Naruto asked Iruka blushed heavily and busied himself with the files of all the new campers.

"So anyways Iruka can you hook Kiba, Shika and I up with a room together?" Naruto asked.

"Now Naruto you know that I have to pick the names at random. It's camp rules!"

"Aww please Iruka-san" Naruto leaned in so that only Iruka could hear, "And I'll make sure you get **yours **soon enough." He made a motion towards Kakashi's sleeping cabin. Iruka blushed even harder. Iruka handed them their room cabins. "You guys have another roommate Kakashi added another bunk to every cabin, so there are now four bunks to a cabin. You guys have cabin seven."

The boys made their way to cabin seven. They opened the door and saw a certain raven already putting away his clothes.

"Dobe?"

"Teme?"

"OH HELL NO!"

TBC

(1) You'll see just how lemony camp can get.


	2. Dye Uchiha

**_New story out. Basically it ventures to say: Sasuke has been sighted. Naruto is sent on a retrieval squad only problem is… The blond doesn't want to go. A gift fic for Master of the Rebels._**

**_For the second installment of Hellish Summer: Read, Revel, Review._**

Hellish Summer

Ch. 2 : Dye Uchiha

"OH HELL NO! WHAT IS SASUKE-TEME DOING IN OUR CABIN?"

Sasuke didn't even bother turning around but instead smirked and finished unpacking all his belongings. "Well what do you think I'm doing, dobe." His smirk grew wider as he felt hate radiating from the boy.

"Lemme go Shika. Geroff me! I just want," the blond tried to pry Shikamaru from off of him, "to kick his ass!"

Shikamaru's usually bored voice took a turn, "Uchiha. Out. Now." He said seriously.

"And why should I Nara?" The raven said smirk still in place, "I have as much rights to this place as that dobe under you."

The genius narrowed his eyes.

"Hn. Whatever." And with that Sasuke walked out of the cabin and into the mess hall.

"Shika if he's gone can you do me a favor." Asked the boy quietly.

"What?"

"Well for one, GET HELL OFF ME!"

xXxXxXxXx

The raven walked into the mess hall satisfied, but he couldn't help but wonder why he found such joy torturing the blond.

_Hn. Because he's a dobe._

Sasuke sat down at one of the empty tables near the back. The raven pulled out his cell, _6.30 isn't dinner supposed to be served? _The raven looked around for any waiter or, hell, **menus, **at that. Instead of waiters, he found people lining up with trays in their hands. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_No, no I must be dreaming! Cafeteria line-ups? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

But nothing could have prepared him for what his eyes were about to behold.

"Eat up dear children, for you need to eat to keep your shining youth!" Said a man with green-spandex and a hairnet over his chili bowl haircut.

_He, he's here. RUN! HIDE! _His mind screamed commands at his limbs but they wouldn't move. He was in shock. _DAMMIT MOVE!! _His body finally responded, but alas for our young raven it wasn't soon enough.

"Sasuke-chan! How nice to see your wonderful face of youth!" The walking greenery crushed him in a bear hug.

Sasuke groaned and fought the urge to slap himself.

"It is good to see you have been working out! For it brings warmth to my heart to see youth not wasted on the young."

By this time all the campers were looking curiously at the scene. Sasuke was giving instant death stares making a taciturn agreement nothing was to be said later…or else. Needless to say the message got through.

"Oh whatever Batman could so totally kick Superman's ass!"

Sasuke tensed he knew that voice. Everyone turned towards this new disturbance coming from the entrance of the mess hall.

"But Superma- "

Naruto looked at room that was looking at him then back to the raven. The blond's mouth formed a demonic smirk.

Sasuke shuddered, _oh shit._

"Oi, teme if you wanted to familiarize your self with the trees you could have gone out into the woods. But then again I guess some people are more attracted to talking greenery instead. Oh, well but I hope you do realize that's the lunch man you're groping."

Kiba looked about ready to burst, then the brunette gave into the urge and fell out laughing. The occupants looked from the blond to the raven then to laughing Kiba. Then they joined the tearful brunette. Sasuke's eyes smoldered death and contained many murderous thoughts. The poor greenery was so confused. The raven tore out of his arms and stalked out the door growling only for the blond to hear.

"This isn't over."

Naruto smirked.

XXxXxXxXx

Sasuke stomped through the front door of their cabin and slammed the door. _HOW DARE THAT DOBE! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH MESSIN WITH UCHIHA SASUKE! _He growled dangerously at the large piles of gifts he almost tripped over. He grabbed a hand full they all read:

To: **Sasuke Uchiha**

From:** O. U. T.**

_The hell? _He unwrapped one of the oddly wrapped packages. _Dye? Muhahaha… _

XXxXxXxXx

When the trio arrived at the cabin, Shikamaru held his hand to hinder their advancement.

"Sasuke will most likely still be pissed so watch your step."

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum thanked God for a genius as a best friend. They silently made their way through the house. Sasuke was sleep on his bed. The looked skeptically at the "sleeping boy" then they hurriedly checked their bags for any exploding components or missing objects. When they were satisfied with what they saw. Shikamaru stretched and lay down on his bunk.

"I'm gunna take a shower," said Kiba.

"Don't take up all the hot water!" Naruto yelled after him obviously not caring about the raven.

"Do you mind keeping your god damned voice down?" Sasuke grumbled from his bed

"Actually," Naruto said, "I DO!"

Sasuke muttered obscenities from under his breath and fell back to sleep.

"ALL DONE!" Shouted Kiba, Sasuke sat up and gave him a 'make-another-noise-and-I'll-make-sure-they-never-find-your-body' glare and resumed his sleeping position.

"Damn. Who knew Uchihas could be so grouchy?"

Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" and went to sleep. Kiba took Akamaru carefully off the floor placing him on the bed. The brunette then walked to the other side of the bed and joined the pup on the mattress. He murmured a goodnight and entered his dreamland. Naruto entered in the bathroom and turned on the water. He stripped his clothes grabbed his shampoo out of his bag and entered in the shower.

"Damn dog lover took up all the hot water." He washed his blond hair and scrubbed the filth of the day off. He put on some orange sweat pants, and decided he was too tired to put on a shirt. He dragged himself over to the bed and let sleep take him.

xXxXxXxXx

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS THE TEME? I'LL KILL THE FUCKER!" Naruto screamed, Shikamaru just looked bored but if you looked closely you could see he was fighting the urge to laugh. But Sasuke was safely, meaning on the other side of the camp, aware of the dobe's discovery. _And wait for it…- _

"AHHHHHHH!!! WHERE IS HE THAT obscenity obscenity obscenity obscenity I'll kill that obscenity obscenity obscenity in a bowl obscenity obscenity obscenity and make sure he never sees the light of day again!"

Sasuke smirked, _looked like dog breath got his present also._

XXxXxXxXx

WHAM

The doors of the mess hall slammed open to reveal to seething teenagers. Everyone looked at the odd pair; one of the campers was about to make a comment, but a glare from Kiba silenced the sentence in mid thought. Naruto's glazed over with one purpose only: revenge

The two teens made their way over to a table in the far corner in the mess hall. There sat a raven concentrating on maintaining his stoic face.

"Your." Naruto started.

"Dead." Kiba continued.

"Uchiha." They both finished.

Naruto turned on his heel his blood red hair sticking up everywhere. Kiba gave a low growl before turning to follow his friend, but not before blowing a strand of purple out his face.

TBC…


	3. W A R

Hellish Summer

Ch. W. A. R

"AGHHHH! Shika are we done yet?" Said a certain red head.

"Yah my arms hurt!" Kiba complained scrubbing his violet locks.

The lethargic teen muttered a "troublesome" and continued to write. "_Always" _He signed and folded the letter, "I'm gone! You want anything?"

"Maru needs some chow get the non fattening kind," Kiba whispered the last part, "_he's on a diet._"

_I'm not even going to ask,_ Shikamaru shook his head, "What about you, Naruto?"

"Get me that bastards head!"

Shikamaru snickered and left the cabin.

_xX20 minutes laterXx_

Naruto and Kiba came out of the bathroom looking a mess. Their hair, though back to its original color, was dripping wet and their hands reflected the color of the dye.

"When I get my hands on that bastard…" The blonde started trying to dry his hair.

"No."

Naruto looked at his best friend stunned.

Kiba turned toward his friend with a malicious grin on his face and his hands itching for vengeance. Naruto shuddered, those once easy-going eyes now glazed over with the wish to sin.

"Why get mad, when you can get even?" Kiba's mind started reeling all kinds of thoughts that shared the Uchihas doomed fate."

Let's see. I'm guessing right about now would be a good time for a background check. No, Kiba is not a murderer, despite the evil thoughts his head contains at this moment. Inuzuka Kiba, he, like many other rich teens in southern Japan lived in Timberland Park. But unlike other rich kids he tries his best to hide his wealth insisting on a normal life. His mother Inuzuka Tsume was a general in the army, and a damn good one at that. His sister, Hana, moved to the United States and bought a coffee shop in downtown N.Y., using his mother's recipes; her coffee became an instant hit and she pays her mother three million a year for recipe rights. His mother was a very tough woman, and would not stand to see her son become a pacifist in front of her very eyes. So she taught him military tactics, and when he tasted the fresh fruits of revenge, he became his own avenger.

"Naruto, have you ever heard of the Ways of W.A.R.?"

xXxXxXxXx

"Where in world did all the ice go?" Said a man in green spandex. He peered in the freezer room and found the room completely devoid of ice. "Oh well, user of all the cold must be really hot and used the cubes to keep their youth!" The man punched a fist in the air and even some tears were evident on his face.

xXxXxXxXx

SLAM

Naruto whipped his head over to the doorway and caught sight of a glistening Sasuke fresh from the shower, completely naked except for a towel. Naruto flushed darkly, _Dear Kami-sama who knew that pale bastard made great eye candy… WHOA I'm straight, straight,_

Kiba pulled Naruto down into the designated hiding space, interrupting his inner battle. Kiba gave him a questioning look, but Naruto shrugged it off. Kiba eyed him curiously before turning back. Catching sight of their target, Kiba's eyes lit up.

W is for Want

Sasuke squinted in the distance. Naruto snorted as he caught sight of his bag of clothes on the other side of the lake.

A is for Action

Sasuke, narrowing his eyes, searched the perimeter for wandering campers. Seeing none, Sasuke shook his head before jumping in the lake.

R (Kiba's personal favorite) Revel

SPLASH

The raven turned from pale to blue and let out an angry howl.

Naruto sides nearly split trying to keep quiet. The two made their way through the back door walking carefully as to not wake up Shikamaru. Naruto bent down and got Sasuke's clothes from behind Kiba's bead and spread them out on the front porch. Kiba followed me outside.

"May I?" Kiba asked.

"You most certainly can."

"Oi fucker! Isn't it a little **cold** for a swim?" Sasuke looked over to Kiba with homicidal eyes, "Next time you want to leave your clothes on the front porch, move them so people won't trip!"

Naruto's eyes lit up and then he exchanged an evil smirk with Kiba.

"Dude you are so cruel." Kiba bowed and stood back.

The Uchiha glared with utter contentment. Naruto, however, simply smiled sweetly.

"**HEY EVERYONE SASUKE IS NAKED IN THE LAKE IN FRONT OF CABIN SEVEN**!"

Not more than five seconds later, the ground started to shake. Campers started flooding in from everywhere. Kiba and Naruto ran inside the cabin not wanting to get in the way of horny campers and their prey.

Kiba and I collapsed on Shika's bunk; the lazy teen was already sitting on his bed his face blank.

"He is so going to kill you guys."

Kiba and Naruot just looked at him then at the crowd of hormone-crazed teens chasing after a naked blur, and then busted laughing.

xXxXxXxXx

Sasuke crept back over to cabin seven with a knife behind his back, ok not really, but his hands twitched with the desire to shed blood. His towel was dirty and ripped in several places from the pursuit. _Damn Dobe! Damn Dog-Boy! Damn Camp! Damn Mom! Damn Ice. Damn… FUCK!_ Sasuke fought the urge to scream. Uchihas don't scream. The raven looked down and found a stray piece of a mirror. He turned it over and looked at himself. His hair was muddy; his bottom lip was bruised and cut. The pale torso was scraped and covered in grime.

_That's just what he would want; I'm not going to give that dobe the satisfaction. I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I never lose._ Sasuke smirked and made his way back to the cabin. He'd show that dobe who runs it.

And an Uchiha never goes back on his word.

* * *

_Again we want to give another shout out to LemonyCrosby the original author of this story. Our twiny! Much luv to you! She posted a story (NC-17 people) between Naruto and Sasuke so go check her out! Here's her summary!_

_'Uzumaki Naruto, richest man in Asia, playboy of the century. Uchiha Sasuke, money hungry and pretty boy posterchild. Now, what were to happen if said pretty boy were to become secretary of said playboy, and cause said play boy to fall in lust?'_

_Go read and review our twiny!  
_


End file.
